A New Job
by Cadey
Summary: Set directly after the first movie. Evie gets a new job and she and Rick meet a friend from the movie.


Title: A New Job  
Author: Cadey  
E-mail: highlandspacecadet@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Set directly after the first movie. Evie gets a new job and she and Rick meet a friend from the movie.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Universal's and Steven Sommers's. No money is being made. (hey, not that I couldn't use it!)  
Author's Notes: The book that was based on the screenplay for TMR said that Evie was the curator of the Cairo Museum for a couple of years before going back to England. So this is how I think that she got the job. It also deals with the seeming lack of introductions done during the first movie, and how Evie, Rick, and Ardeth all knew each other so well in the second movie.  
  
-------------  
  
Evelyn O'Connell looked somewhat lost as she stepped inside the Museum of Antiquities. She didn't know why the Board of Directors had called her in just three days into her weeklong vacation that was doubling as a honeymoon. Rick had almost convinced her to just stay in, and a delicate blush stained her cheeks as she remembered just *how* he had almost convinced her. She took a deep breath and marched up the stairs to where the Directors were gathered.  
  
She knocked on the door and waited for a summons to enter. The door was opened and she entered inside the large room. Evie was surprised that she felt none of her old nervousness as she evenly met the stares of the Directors.  
  
"Ah, Miss Carnahan -"  
  
"I am no longer Miss Carnahan, Mr. Yates. My name is Mrs. O'Connell," she informed them primly.  
  
Mr. Yates frowned and seemed to be flustered for a moment. "I was not informed of this recent turn of events, Mrs. O'Connell."  
  
Evie smiled slightly. "That's because it was a very recent event. But I doubt that you called me into your meeting to discuss my personal life."  
  
Mr. al-Abez smiled slightly. Of all of the Directors, Jamal al-Abez was the one that Evie liked the most. He had been the deciding vote that gave the now deceased curator his job and he always had a kind word for her. "Mrs. O'Connell is right, gentlemen. If you don't mind, it is a beautiful day and I would much rather be playing with my grandchildren than staying here and gossiping like a bunch of old women."  
  
"Mrs. O'Connell," Mr. Yates restarted. "Due to the untimely and mysterious death of the former curator, we have had to bring in an interim curator until we can find a permanent replacement." His face twitched a bit. "Mr. al-Abez has recommended that we consider you for the post."  
  
Evie's eyes widened a bit at the news. "I'm honored," she said simply.  
  
"However, I am unsure about appointing you to this position. When you and your husband have children..."  
  
Evie's stare turned icy enough to stop his words. "I am more than competent to be the curator of this museum, Mr. Yates. I am also shocked that you would consider appointing someone with less qualifications over me, simply because they are male. And furthermore, *Mr. Yates,*" Evie had the distinct pleasure of watching him flinch as she stressed his name. "If my husband and I are blessed with children, it is none of your business. My mental abilities would not simply disappear because I would have a child."  
  
By the time she finished, her hands were clenched tightly, Mr. Yates was quite red in the face, and Mr. al-Abez was trying vainly to suppress a chuckle. He finally got the chuckle under wraps, but still had a smile on his face. "We will discuss this matter, Mrs. O'Connell. If you will wait outside?"  
  
Evie nodded stiffly and walked out the door, resisting the impulse to slam it shut behind her. Once outside, she sighed deeply and sank down into a chair. Thanks to that weasel Beni, Evie didn't have to fear for her job, since both she and Rick had more money than they knew what to do with, but she did enjoy the work. Oh well, she would just have to wait and see.  
  
------  
  
Evie was surprised, to say the least, when she was greeted by her desk by Rick. A soft smile curved her lips as she tipped her face up to receive his kiss.  
  
"Hun, look who I found skulking around out here," he said as he jerked a thumb over his shoulder towards a tall man dressed in black robes, sporting blue tattoos on each cheek. Evie blushed a bit.  
  
"Hello again," she greeted. The Med-Jai inclined his head. "Did you need to see me for anything?"  
  
Rick half-glared at the warrior, who returned his stare. "Our good friend wants you to be the Med-Jai's new contact in the Museum," he said.  
  
"Since doing battle with the Creature, you are familiar with what the Med-Jai are sworn to protect this world from," he passionately stated. "Many treasure seekers would still come to the City of the Dead. It helps us if they are discouraged from going while still in Cairo."  
  
"Well, I certainly have no problem with doing that. One encounter with an undead mummy is more than enough for me."  
  
"Won't the new curator have something to say about that?" Rick asked. He was momentarily taken aback by Evie's bright smile.  
  
"I don't think that I will, darling. The Directors have appointed me to be the new curator," she brightly informed him. His face tipped into a reciprocating smile.  
  
"Congratulations," the warrior stated, reminding Rick and Evie that they weren't alone. A small smile ghosted his lips under his neatly trimmed beard.  
  
"Thank you," Evie politely responded.  
  
The warrior turned towards the door, hearing a sound outside of it. "I must be going. I will be back to Cairo in two weeks to, what do you call it, check in?"  
  
Rick nodded. "We'll see you then. But do you mind telling us your name now, so we aren't just going 'Hey you?'"  
  
The warrior did smile fully this time. "I am Ardeth Bay."  
  
"You may already know this, but I'm Rick O'Connell, and this is my wife, Evelyn."  
  
Ardeth bowed slightly. "A pleasure. I must go now. I will return in two weeks." He turned and quickly walked to the back door.  
  
"Try and stay out of trouble," Rick wryly commented as Ardeth left. Once they were alone, Rick pulled Evie against him and smiled down at her. "What do you say we go out and celebrate your new job?"  
  
Evie smiled back. "How about we stay in and celebrate anyways?"  
  
"I like the way you think, Mrs. O'Connell."  
  
"Why thank you, Mr. O'Connell."  
  
Rick turned his head when he thought he heard something outside Evie's office door. "I say we follow Ardeth's example and sneak out the back way."  
  
"I'll be right behind you," she answered, not entirely disguising the giggle in her voice.  
  
  
-The End.  



End file.
